


Appreciation

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Appreciation [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Hyunwoo stays late in the dance studio and finds himself distracted





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. This is just a poor excuse to wax poetry at how attractive Son Hyunwoo is. Also, I'm sure I wasn't the only affected by him dancing 'move'. Implied showkihyuk because why not?

Hyunwoo groaned, stopping the late night dance practice to grab some water. He wasn’t practicing any of their choreography, but his own stuff, trying to clear his mind. He loved the feel of new choreography on his body, and loved the feel of being able to let loose.

He restarted the music, a sultry beat pumping through the studio.

He returned to the center of the floor, letting his feet glide across the floor. He sat deep in the rhythm of the song, letting his body do what it wanted to the music.

The beat was sensual, and he rode the rhythm, his hips slowly winding along. He could feel the sweat beading over his forehead, prickling his palms as his skin heated up.

His body felt great, moving to the beat of the music, his hips in time with the pulsing. He closed his eyes, his hands coming up to his torso before moving up to his defined pecs.

He let his hands trail over his thick biceps, feeling the strength underneath his skin.

He was strong, powerful.

He was warm, too warm to dance and with the natural fluidity of a dancer, he pulled his shirt off, throwing it off into the corner as he began to move once more.

He danced, his hands catching his torso ever so often, rubbing over the cut of his hips that were exposed by his low slung pants, his chiseled stomach, the sensitive peaks of his chest, his thin tapered waist.

He caught a glance of himself in the mirror and his rhythm stuttered for a second.

Sweat ran down his torso in rivulets, and his chest heaved. His skin was a glowing caramel, almost butter pecan. He let his eyes trail over his sweat slicked hair, his lidded eyes, his aquiline nose and his parted plump lips. They were swollen slightly from being bitten and a deep red.

He swallowed as his eyes travelled down his strong jaw and thick neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. His collarbones were prominent, the muscles clinging to his broad shoulders. His sternum was brushed slightly darker from the flush of heat that made his blood pump through him. His chest heaved, his nipples at attention, standing out a darker brown against his skin.

His stomach was pulled tight, spasming with each breath and he let his finger trail down the muscle, watching in fascination as his stomach jumped.

His sweatpants clung to his hips, slipping down just enough to begin to show the dusting of hair. His thighs were supple and thick and nestled right between them was his half hard cock. It was long, thick, and heavy, a reflection of the rest of him.

He closed his eyes, his cheeks burning as he realized just how he looked.

He had the habit of doing this when he stayed out too long after practice with the boys. His body mistook the rush of blood and adrenaline from dancing as something else, filling him with lust and it was no secret, Hyunwoo was attractive.

He could appreciate the way he looked, and what his looks did to others.

He could appreciate the way he’d caught Kihyun staring at his biceps more times than he could count, the way the shorter man’s breath would hitch if he flexed a certain way. He could appreciate the way Minhyuk couldn’t get enough of his abs, the way the boy trailed his hands over them when they laid together.

He liked the feeling of their eyes on him, he liked the thought that they couldn’t stop looking at him.

He liked being admired.

His cock jumped as he teased a hand over his nipple and he opened his eyes, looking in the mirror at his skin.

He loved his dark skin.

He loved the way his skin glowed and glistened under sweat. He loved the way his tone seemed to accentuate the muscle underneath the skin. He loved that it made him look even more powerful, like an Adonis. Sure Hoseok was muscled too, but there was something about the way his skin tone was so deep, the way it clashed with certain members that made him so hot.

He was attractive.

He found himself attractive, and he found the way others found him attractive, attractive.

He backed up again the back wall of the studio, his eyes trained on the mirror as he gripped the band of his sweatpants, popping it against his pronounced hipbones.

His cock throbbed and he bit his lips, pushing a hand through his hair.

He looked over at the door before training his eyes back on the mirror.

The music was still playing, even louder without the sound of his sneakers squeaking against the floor. He gripped his bulge from outside of his sweatpants, grinding up into his palm as he watched himself. He let his head fall back before slipping his hand into his sweatpants, teasing the head just enough for his hips to jump before pulling his hand away.

He folded down his sweatpants, his tight glutes pressing against the cold wall and he groaned, pulling at his hair.

He let his hand slide up his shaft before pulling his palm away, licking a fat stripe across it. Now that it was slicker, he brought it back down to stroke himself, now fully on display as he used his other hand to explore his body.

He couldn’t tear his eyes from the mirror, from the sight of himself laid bare for anyone to see, and how much he wanted someone else to see.

What if Minhyuk and Kihyun were there, seated in front of him, watching hungrily, waiting patiently like good boys, waiting for whatever their hyung would give them?

The thought alone made a glob of precum blurt out of his tip and he used the extra lubrication to coat himself, letting himself speed up.

He let out a melodic moan, punching his hips forward into the loose circle of his fist.

He pushed the other hand up his pec, scratching at the skin, leaving behind a red trail. He trailed a hand up to his neck, baring his throat as he looked at himself from this angle in the mirror.

He looked so fucking hot.

“Fuck,” He swore, his hips seeming to buck on their own accord as the hand tightened around his neck.

His hands were big, his fingers thick and proportionate to his palms, not too long, and not too shirt. He released his dick long enough to spit into  the waiting palm before bringing it back down, increasing the pace.

He thought about the way Minhyuk’s Adam’s apple bobbed so prominently when he swallowed, he thought about the way Kihyun’s tiny tongue looked as it darted out to moisten his lips, how he caught sauce dripping over his thin lips. He thought about what they would look like, cum glopped in their eyelashes, painting their lips as they stared up at him in awe.

He thought how they would look for him, ready to receive him, those mouths open in worship of him, because he was fucking gorgeous.

His hips sped up, his wrist twisting when he tugged over the tip just the way he liked it, gathering the precum from the weeping slit and pulling it back over his stiff length.

“You look so good Hyunwoo-ah, fuck you look so good,” He breathed to himself as he sped up, his hips tensing.

He was going to come, and it was going to happen soon.

He pulled himself harder, fucking into his fist as he thought of the boys sitting in front of him, as he thought of how powerful his hips were when he danced.

He felt his balls draw up tight and he gave himself one last look in the mirror before the knot in his stomach unfurled and the wave of arousal crested over him.

He swore, keeping his eyes open as he watched his jaw drop open, his plump lips parted as moans poured from his spit slick mouth. The image was enough to send another jolt of arousal through him.

He heard two moans in tandem with his and he turned off the music, pulling his sweatpants up. He pulled opened the door of the studio to see Kihyun and Minhyuk slumped on either side of the door.

“What are you two doing?” He asked and they both looked up at him, their faces flushed and sweaty, an identical wet patch spreading across the front of each of their sweatpants.

“You’re so attractive Hyung,” They whimpered in tandem and Hyunwoo smirked before grabbing both of their arms, pulling them into the dance studio with him.

They could worship him up close.


End file.
